Soul Sociey and Spirit World Work Together
by maru101
Summary: Hiei's a soul Reaper and has been ordered to deal with the arrancar crisis with others but what happens when it's the anniversary of his death! His past regrets come back! Will he be able to keep it from the captain that can see though his lies? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is my first crossover

Hiei: Just as long as it doesn't involve me as a girl I'm fine with it

me: Do the disclaimer

Hiei: The Onna doesn't own YYH or Bleach and it's original characters

Toshiro: Only the OC's

Rangiku: Let's get the story started

Hiei: How do you live with her being you subordinate?

Toshiro: Patience

_**Soul Society**__-_

Hiei laid on the roof of the squad 10 barracks looking at the sky 'It's today. Today is the day I died' Hiei thought _"Master, getting depressed on this day is beneath you." _the Dragon of darkness said in the back of his head 'I know but this day would've marked the day my _full_ powers would surface. yet-yet I was foolish enough to die' he thought and sighed _"Master - No Hiei, there is nothing you or I can do. Just be grateful that when you died you didn't end up in hell, it's not that great believe me and besides you already had enough power to make me your eternal partner when you did. So please . . don't be sad, your a soul reaper right now and a burdened mind is not good"_ dragon said 'I know but I can't help but think of that day, besides I know you've noticed. My full power surfaced after I died and It's been tearing me apart since then. If I don't go through the training by next year it'll tear my apart' Hiei thought the dragon sighed "_I know_ _it was already beginning to awaken __**before**_ _you died, you just didn't notice. Your little sister has probably fully mastered her powers by now . . . and to master your powers it requires you heading back to the ningenkai"_ he said "What? Why didn't you tell me that before?" Hiei yelled jumping up. "Who just yelled?" Renji asked "Sounded like Hiei" Rangiku said "Wait here for one moment" Toshiro said. 'What's going on down there?' Hiei thought "Hiei, why on earth did you yell?" Toshiro asked as he appeared behind him "Oh, nothing really Captain Hitsugaya" Hiei said nervously "Don't lie to me" Toshiro said and sat next to him "It's just something my dragon said to me, for me to master my hell-summoner powers it requires me going to the world of the living" Hiei said not looking at Toshiro "Then you should come with us" Toshiro said "What do you mean?" Hiei asked "Some of us our going to the World of the Living to deal with the arrancars, if you want then come with us" Toshiro asked "I think it sounds nice" Rangiku said as she, Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku appeared "I thought I told you to wait" Toshiro said "Sorry about that captain, but we really should be going" Yumichika said "Then let's go. I don't want to be here longer than necessarily" Hiei said as he stood up 'I wonder . . . how's everyone else doing?' Hiei thought

_**NINGENKAI-**_

Yukina was at Hiei's make-shift grave, it was inside a large crater and on the grave Hiei's bandanna and wrappings was tied to it, his sword was there as well and she placed some roses there "I'm so sorry Hiei! it's all my fault! If it weren't for me you'd still be alive! I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" she cried thinking back to 8 years today

**FLASHBACK - -**

Yukina was with Hiei "Hiei, why-why are you so distant towards us, I know you have kindness in your heart! So why!" Yukina yelled "It's my choice Onna" Hiei said coldly and then there was a crash and out of the smoke a large demon appeared "Get away now!" Hiei yelled and pushed her away just a few seconds before a large blast of energy was headed for him _"Master!"_ the dragon yelled and burned most of the wrappings and used itself as a shield but it couldn't completely protect him "Hiei!" Yukina yelled as she ran up to him and inside the crater that the dragon made "Why? Why did you do that?" Yukina yelled crying "My body . . . just . . moved on it's . . . own, you really are . . . a useless girl . . . couldn't you even . . . move on your own" Hiei strained to say "_Master the deed is done_" dragon said as it came back and went into his arm, his Jagan and dragon disappeared with his life he took his last breath.

_**END FLASHBACK- -**_

"Why Hiei? What was the real reason you saved my life?" Yukina said through tears "That is one thing we'll never truly know" Hina said sadly as she came with one energy iris she placed it next to it's grave "Hina-San, w-why are you here?" Yukina asked wiping her tears "Same reason as you, to visit my nii-san's grave" Hina said instead of her usual uniform she wore one of Hiei's old clothes his black pants with three white belts added with her light blue t-shirt and red Hiruseki stone (tear gem) with some pale peach pink lip-gloss "Why are you wearing some of his clothes?" Yukina asked "My other clothes are being washed, and I was hoping he'd do what he always did when I borrowed his clothes. Come out of no where and yell at me, even though it's been eight years I still can't believe he's dead." Hina said and got up from her kneeling position "Careful of the flower it's dangerous . . . and his very favorite" she said as her back was facing Yukina "It's the only kind that ever made him smile" Hina said as she turned to face Yukina "I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you to be here by yourself it's dangerous, let's go" Hina said and held out a hand Yukina took it and Hina pulled her up and they walked away.

A senkaimon opened near the grave and Renji, Yumichika, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Toshiro, and Hiei came out, Hiei looked surprised as he noticed his grave "Hiei is something wrong?" Toshiro asked noticing his surprised face "This is . . . the place I died" Hiei said

Me: I figured that was good enough for a first chapter

Hiei: I suppose it was good

Toshiro: The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2

'The place he died?' Toshiro thought Hiei knelled down to lift the energy iris "She was here" he said with a smile and made a hole that he put the flower in "Only she would bring it here" he mumbled with a smile "Yukina was here" he said as he lifted a tear gem _"Master, don't you think we should go" _the dragon said as he appeared in his chibi form "Yeah, your right" he said and got up then walked past the others "Captain, do you think it was wise to bring him here? What if some old regrets surface?" Yumichika said "That's why I brought . . . is the anniversary of his death!" Toshiro said "So that's why he was acting so strange" Rangiku said looking up.

_**genkai's temple- -**_

Hiei stood on a tree branch hidden from all "What are you doing?" Toshiro asked as he suddenly appeared behind him scaring Hiei making him loose his footing "What was that?" Yukina asked as she heard a thump "My head" Hiei mumbled rubbing his head "You okay?" Toshiro asked as he jumped down. "I'm fine Captain, you just caught me off-guard" he said as his back was to the temple "Who are you?" Genkai asked looking at Hiei and Toshiro "No one important" Hiei said and walked into the forest.

_**park -**_

"Where did you go Hiei?" Rangiku asked as they were all in gigai's, Hiei dressed differently from his usual style he wore a white shirt with a purple dragon on it and blue jeans with black shoes with his usual white bandanna and wrapped up left arm, "Sorry about that" Hiei said.. "I think that new movie was pretty terrible" Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara walked past them not even noticing Hiei "Yeah it was. I wonder if Yukina's still at _his_ grave again" Kuwabara said "Idiot, if you had a problem with her there you could haveve _easily_ done what I did! take her away if you have a problem you ugly dumb ass!" Hina said as she jumped down from a nearby tree branch "Oh Hina-San it's you" Yusuke said "Why do you have to call me that?" Kuwabara yelled dramatically crying "Because it's true" Yusuke and Hina said casually. 'Why are they here?' Hiei thought as he watched them from the corner of his eye "Hey is something wrong?" Rangiku asked as she put her face a few inches from his, surprising the fire youkai who was no longer paying attention "N-Nothing Lieutenant Matsumoto" Hiei said nervously "_Master, Hina has not finished the training yet. Probably reluctant as always"_ dragon said in the back of Hiei's mind "_Milady, I can sense a dragon nearby . . . it's _his _dragon. your twin's. . Hiei's dragon . . . The dragon of darkness. He's behind us to the left, near that park bench"_ a woman's voice said in the back of Hina's head. Hina turned around surprised 'Darkness, can Lightness sense others like her?' Hiei thought "_All dragons can- Oh no, she knows we're here"_ he said and Hiei walked away after excusing himself.

_**Nearby forest - -**_

"Just how stupid do you think I am? Did you literally think that I couldn't sense you?" Hina asked seriously as she crossed he arms over her chest and looked at Hiei "I didn't think you would be there" Hiei said with a smirk. "Who is that girl?" Rangiku whispered as she watched hidden in the nearby bushes "It's been awhile Hiei nii-sama" Hina said with a cute smile "It truly has. tell me is _HE ,_the lord of all evil jack asses, doing well?" Hiei said with a shadow smile "If you mean did he die a violent death by my own hands then yes, yes he is" Hina said with the same shadow smile "Damn, I was hoping to be the one to kill him" Hiei mumbled looking away "Don't worry, If you makes you feel better I made him suffer slowly" she said with a smile "Yeah it does" he said.

_**Meanwhile- **_

"Hello, Kazuma" Yukina said with a forced smile "Yukina-Chan, why don't we go see a movie or something?" Kuwabara said nervously "Yukina? But isn't that Hiei's younger sister?" Toshiro asked as he looked at her 'Who is that boy? and why is he staring at me?' Yukina thought as she stared back at him "Huh? Yukina what are you looking at?" Kuwabara said and looked at Toshiro "Why's that shorty staring at Yukina?" he wondered aloud Yukina looked like she were going to cry "W-What? Why do you look so down Yukina my love?" Kuwabara said worried "I-It's j-just that y-you used to c-call H-H-Hiei a-a r-runt" she said as tears began to form. Toshiro let out a sigh "He's gonna hate me for this" he mumbled and walked over to Yukina "What do you think he meant be that?" Ikkaku asked Yumichika "Did you notice how earlier the moment Hiei noticed them he tensed and left. I think. . these were his friends when he was alive" Yumichika said "Did he have any regrets when he passed on . . that could easily explain why he doesn't wish to speak to them" Yumichika wondered aloud. "Tell me miss, . . .Are you by any chance Yukina?" Toshiro asked "Y-Yeah, why do you want to know?" Yukina asked wiping her tears weary of him "Did you know a man by the name of Hiei Jaganshi?" he asked which surprised them all "How do you know that name?" Yusuke yelled as he grabbed Toshiro by the collar of his shirt "I know him very well. I also know that he died eight years ago on this very day" Toshiro said "How did you two meet?" Yusuke asked letting go but suspiciously 'There's something about this guy. It's like he's hiding something' Yusuke thought as he eyed Toshiro "I'm afraid I can not tell you. . . Who are you two? I'm not to sure but considering what he's told me I believe the orange haired man is Kazuma Kuwabara or as Hiei put it 'The Ugly fool' and you are either Kurama or Yusuke Urameshi but considering what he's told me, the chance of you being what he's called 'Detective' is highly likely. Am I correct?" Toshiro said "How did you?" Yusuke said stunned "So I'm right" he said looking at the two "Miss Yukina, If there's one thing I know about Hiei it's that he doesn't want to see you sad. . So please try to cheer up" Toshiro said to Yukina as he pet her head and left "Was that a wise thing to do? What if Hiei finds out you did that?" Yumichika asked as they walked away "I only tried to cheer up a depressed Koorime" Toshiro said with a smirk.

_**With Hiei and Hina-**_

"It's been eight years but it feels more like 8 long months to me" Hina said looking away "You go to Fire Mansion to much" Hiei said "That's not what I meant!" she yelled as she hit him. Hina sighed "It's - it's more like my mind couldn't accept it and I lost all track of time making it seem shorter than it really was especially with the training. I kept myself busy to distract myself all this time, almost as if I ignored it you would come back from the dead. But that didn't work after all, you are now a Soul Reaper" Hina said as she held onto her arm and looked away 'How does she know about soul Reapers!' Rangiku said surprised "That's true but It's very peaceful in the Soul Society" Hiei said with a smile. "What's it's name?" Hina asked "Huh?" Hiei asked "your zanpakuto, what's it's name?" She asked again "Meiherutsu, is his name" Hiei said "Dark Heart huh? It's very fitting for you" Hina said as she looked directly at him. "Since I answered your question I get to ask you one. How's Heien been doing since I died?" Hiei said "She nearly drank herself sick for the first couple weeks, doubled no tripled her usual amount, then she decided something that diminished _my_ health, cooking, but she's gotten better it doesn't take like vomit with crap anymore it's gone to decent, but she also sits around eating ice cream watching old home video's" Hina said looking up with a finger on her chin "I'm not surprised by her drinking but _stopping _is, how the hell did she manage that?" Hiei said "I don't know, you'll have to ask her yourself. By the way I get to ask Two questions, Did you have any regrets when you died?" Hina asked "Of course I did, but I'm not telling you" Hiei said "Yukina" Hina said looking at him "She's your regret, you regretted not telling her that your siblings or something like that. Remember Hiei, I'm one of the few people who can see past all your lies, I know you better than anyone Hiei. After all, we've been connected since birth Nii-Sama" Hina said putting her hands in her pant pockets and looking away. "I won't try to boss you around but you might wanna visit Heien" Hina said as she put a hand on his shoulder than began to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3: her fight and Yukina

Hiei: The Onna doesn't own YYH

Toshiro: Or Bleach

Me: Just the OC's

It was late at night and Hiei laid on her back on top of the roof of Orihime's apartment, Toshiro sat across from her, a large amount of dense energy surrounded them and Hiei jumped up 'Damn it, not at this time. I'm weaker in this from' Hiei thought worried "If your worried about you being weaker in this from you stay and guard Orihime" Toshiro said and swallowed a soul candy "Go and hide" Toshiro told his gigai that did just that "A warrior never hides even when they are at their weakest" Hiei said and swallowed a soul candy "Protect the Onna, Orihime Inoue" Hiei said and disappeared. 'Damn it, One of them is heading for Yukina' Hiei thought as she ran at full speed toward Genkai's temple. Hiei stopped in front of the Arrancar making the man with a messy mane of purple hair stop above his cold dark lime green eyes was what seemed like blue eye shadow at the edge of his eyes, his hollow mask nearly covered his right eye with a large horn on it, his hole was on his left arm. "So your the Soul Reaper assigned to deal with us?" he said mockingly "Tell me, what's your name?" Hiei said "I'm Arrancar Kainashi" he said "I'm the First Seat of Squad ten. Hiei Jaganshi" she said as she drew her zanpakuto. Kouen used a Sonido and was able to catch Hiei off-guard knocking him a few feet away, she crashed into a tree "Let's just finish this" Kouen said as he drew his sword. The two continued to clash and match the others power both had only a few minor cuts "This is boring me. Screech Nikui Enkou" he said and his form changed to what looked like a volcano.

He blasted a large amount of flames at Hiei making her fly high and at a great speed, she crashed into her old room at Genkai's "What's the matter is that all you can take Soul Reaper?" Kouen said as he appeared in front of the room "You call those flames?" Hiei said as she moved the rubble off her "What do you mean?" Kouen said with a smug smile "Freeze the world over. Hitsuwamono (ice warrior)" she said and her Zanpakuto turned a light blue.

"What's happening?" Yukina said as she and Genkai ran over to where Hiei's fight took place. "Now then, Ha do 33 Shakaho!" she yelled managing a direct hit "Your skilled little girl" Kouen said as he was in the sky "More than Skilled, I'm Hiei Jaganshi former spirit detective and demon thief! I am a hell-summoner!" she yelled as energy picked up around her "A demon" he said surprised "Now then, Kooriburiza-do" she said and ice shards swirled around him. When they all hit him they exploded wounding him seriously when he was falling she appeared in front of him "Hibakufuu" she said and swung her sword down a large blast of ice hit him. When both were on the ground " Rest in piece, Arrancar 15" she said and turned around and noticed them.

'Crap. I didn't notice them, please tell me they didn't hear my announce my name' Hiei thought worried then noticed the other energy around "The captain, he's is danger" she said and disappeared "Was that really Hiei?" Yukina said stunned then looked over at his old room "The door is completely ruined" she said and began to move the rubble 'Her psyche is still too delicate too damaged. She didn't know Hiei was her brother but the bond between them was still strong like that.' Genkai thought looking at her 'Was that truly Hiei? It felt like him but looked nothing like him, that was a girl. But still. . . she said she was a former spirit Detective and a demon thief. That truly was Hiei Jaganshi.' Genkai thought looking at the place Hiei stood at before she left 'Who on earth was Hiei fighting? And what was that power?' Genkai thought looking at the fallen Arrancar who had turned into Reishi and disappeared in the wind.

Me: I hope you liked it! . . . not counting Hiei of course

Hiei: You just HAD to make a girl

Toshiro: At least you won the fight

Hiei: The Baka Onna will post as soon as she can


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei: The Onna doesn't own YYH

Toshiro: Or Bleach

Me: Just the OC's

_**WITH TOSHIRO-**_

Toshiro barely managed to win since he was allowed Genkei Kaigou "Captain! Are you okay?" Hiei asked as she arrived "You barely got hurt in your fight?" Toshiro said surprised as Orihime began to heal him "Yeah, the guy I fought was pretty weak. Lucky me!" she said cheerfully "But still, . . . why would anyone want to go there." she said as she looked up with a finger on her chin 'Master why don't you stop joking around and summon me to do recon" dragon said "There's no point in that. I'm pretty sure this isn't the last we'll see of them" she said looking at the sky. "Orihime there's no point in that. I know someone who can help you heal them" Hiei said now looking at Orihime who was healing Rukia "Who is it?" Toshiro asked Hiei smirked "My sister. Yukina. She's an amazing healer" she said with a smile

**_WITH Yukina-_**

"What happened here?" Yusuke said as he came to see Yukina cleaning the broken door from Hiei's room "Genkai, What was that strange energy we sensed earlier?" Kurama asked "A woman with long black hair and red eyes who controlled ice through her her sword was fighting someone who looked like a volcano. She killed him she said something strange. She said she was Hiei Jaganshi former spirit detective and demon thief and a Hell-Summoner. the man she fought turned to energy" Genkai said looking at the place Hiei once stood "Are you sure it was a girl who said that" Kurama asked "Of course, she's sure. Genkai isn't that Old a hag. She's more helpful than the fool" Hiei said as she came with Toshiro's arm using her for support. "Hiei" Yukina said with a smile.

Me: I hope you liked it! . . . not counting Hiei of course

Hiei: You just _HAD_ to make a girl

Toshiro: At least you won the fight

Hiei: The Baka Onna will post as soon as she can


End file.
